Las Memorias del Ghetto
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Las Historia antes del Ghetto del Amour.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Amourshipping – Especial "Las Memorias del Ghetto"

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Guerra, Tragedia

Sinopsis: Recuento del antes de la historia del "Ghetto del Amour".

- Camino hacia el infierno.

- 30 de abril de 1942. La Segunda Guerra Mundial ha llegado a su punto máximo con la entrada de los Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética de parte de los aliados y el Imperio de Japón de parte del Eje. Es un día tranquilo en uno de los cuarteles del ejército Británico donde unos oficiales discuten.

General Kennedy, nos informan que las fuerzas japonesas atacaron nuestras posiciones en el Pacifico – Dijo un Capitán a su superior.

¡Diablos! esto es peor que cuando los japoneses destruyeron la fuerza Z – Dijo el general Kennedy, recordando como los japoneses hundieron al HMS Prince of Wales y al HMS Repulse.

Tranquilo general, los Norteamericanos se pueden encargar de los japoneses; nuestro verdadero enemigo es la Alemania Nazi – Dijo un coronel al general Kennedy.

Cierto coronel Patterson, ahora más que aumentan los rumores de los judíos en Europa del este, y que los alemanes los mantienen grandes números en ciertos barrios de las ciudades Polacas – Dijo el general Kennedy recordando sobre los rumores de los judíos.

Esto es extraño, será mejor que averigüemos que pasa en Europa, el que más me llama la atención es el Ghetto de Varsovia – Dijo el coronel Patterson.

¿Pero a quien enviamos a investigar? – Pregunto el capitán Wheeler.

Pues, tengo a alguien en mente – Dijo el coronel Patterson.

¿Quién, coronel? – Pregunto el general Kennedy.

Pues, al sargento Ketchum, es el indicado – Dijo el coronel Patterson.

De acuerdo, traigan aquí al sargento Ketchum – Ordeno el general Kennedy.

Tras eso el capitán Wheeler fue a buscar al sargento Ash Ketchum; mientras él estaba en su barraca descansando mientras el leía un libro de Julio Verne.

Vaya, que interesante historia – Decía Ash mientras leía el libro, en ese instante entro el capitán Wheeler a su barraca.

¡Sargento Ketchum! – Dijo el capitán Wheeler a Ash.

¿Sucede algo, capitán Wheeler? – Pregunto Ash al ver al capitán, mientras dejaba su libro.

Si, el general Kennedy, solicita tu presencia es urgente – Dijo el capitán a Ash.

Entiendo, iré enseguida – Dijo Ash que junto con el capitán Wheeler fueron donde el general Kennedy.

Mientras en la Francia libre, la que no cayó bajo el dominio alemán, en una bella campiña francesa, se encuentra una bella joven de castaña cabellera y ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, su nombre es Serena, ella mira el campo cuando su madre se acerca.

Serena, alguien te busca es urgente – Dijo Grace a su hija.

¿Quién me busca mamá? – Pregunto Serena a su madre.

Creo que era el oficial Pétain – Dijo Grace a su hija.

¿Enserio? Iré de inmediato – Dijo Serena, entrando en su casa donde el oficial francés la esperaba.

Un gusto verla, agente Yvonne – Dijo el oficial Pétain, saludando a Serena.

¿Oficial Pétain, sucede algo? – Pregunto Serena, ante la visita de su superior.

Si, el general Boncour, solicita tu presencia para una misión – Dijo el oficial Pétain a Serena.

Entiendo, iré enseguida señor – Dijo Serena acatando las ordenes de su superior.

Al otro lado del canal de la mancha, Ash ya se encontraba con el general Kennedy.

Sargento Ketchum, que bueno que ya vino – Dijo el general Kennedy a Ash.

¿Pasa algo, señor? – Pregunto Ash a su superior.

Si, de hecho – Dijo el general Kennedy, para luego tomar la palabra el coronel Patterson.

Sargento Ketchum, ¿Seguro ya has oído de los rumores sobre los judíos de Europa oriental? – Dijo el coronel Patterson.

Sí, he oído algo sobre eso – Dijo Ash al coronel Patterson, en ese instante entro un soldado con algo en sus manos.

Ah, llego – Dijo el general Kennedy recibiendo el paquete del soldado.

¿Qué es eso señor? – Pregunto Ash al general.

Es algo de propaganda alemana, sobre los judíos, es una película sobre "El Ghetto de Varsovia" – Dijo el general Kennedy, que de inmediato ordeno ponerla y de inmediato se proyectó.

Mientras de regreso en Francia, en uno de los cuarteles de la resistencia Francesa, Serena ya se encontraba ahí y fue recibida por el general Boncour.

Agente Yvonne, es un placer verla – Dijo el general Boncour recibiendo a Serena.

El oficial Pétain me dijo que me necesitaba ¿Pasa algo señor? – Dijo Serena al general Boncour.

Si, una pregunta agente ¿Ha escuchado algo sobre los judíos en Polonia, que los mandan encerrar en las ciudades? – Preguntaba el general a Serena.

La verdad, solo he escuchado algo de parte de soldados ebrios, pero no puedo confirmarlo – Dijo Serena, haciendo memoria sobre lo que escucho de los judíos.

Sí, pero los rumores aumentan, creo que habrá que investigar – Dijo el general Boncour, que en ese instante recibió un paquete de un soldado.

Señor aquí esta lo que me encargo – Dijo un soldado francés al general.

Gracias, al fin llego – Dijo el general al soldado.

¿Qué es eso señor? – Pregunto Serena.

Algo que te dará una idea de lo que pasa en Europa – Dijo el general Boncour, que ordeno proyectar la película.

En ese instante la película fue proyectada a ambos jóvenes, se titulaba "El Ghetto de Varsovia", en la película se veía a varios judíos sonrientes a la cámara mientras que una voz alemana decía.

Hoy los judíos se ven de muy buen ánimo aquí en Varsovia, y es totalmente falso los rumores que se dicen que son maltratados y atacados; además están comiendo bien y se notan que les gusta estar aquí – Decía el narrador alemán.

Bah, eso es una mentira – Decía el capitán Wheeler algo colérico al ver la película.

Tranquilo capitán – Dijo el coronel Patterson que ya había terminado la película.

Bien, es hora de que averigüemos si eso es verdad – Dijo el general Kennedy.

¿Cuál es mi misión, señor? – Dijo Ash a su superior.

Ash, tu misión es ir al Ghetto de Varsovia y averiguar lo que sepas de los judíos – Dijo el general a Ash.

¡Señor, si señor! – Dijo Ash acatando las órdenes de su superior.

Una cosa más, para que no levantes sospechas de tu identidad, tu nombre clave será Israel Milkosvy y que tú eres de Vilna en Lituania, que tengas éxito en tu misión – Dijo el coronel Patterson.

Entendido, daré lo mejor de mí – Dijo Ash aceptando su misión

Mientras en Francia; Serena seguía atenta al documental y no entendía a lo que se referían sus superiores, una vez que termino el general Boncour volvió a hablar.

Bueno Serena, ¿y qué opinas? – Dijo el general a Serena, sobre el documental de los judíos de Varsovia.

Pues…no sé qué decir señor – Dijo Serena a su superior.

De acuerdo Serena, te necesito para una misión especial, ya que eres muy inteligente y astuta ¿Pero la aceptas? – Pregunto el general a Serena que por un momento lo pensó y dio su repuesta.

Todo sea por mi país – Dijo Serena aceptando la misión.

Eso me agrada agente Yvonne, pues tu misión será que te infiltres en el Ghetto de Varsovia, averigües lo que puedas de los judíos y regresar aquí – Dijo el general Boncour a Serena sobre su misión.

¿Entonces me hare pasar por judía? – Pregunto Serena al general.

Así es, y tu nombre clave será Sarah Meyer y dirás que eres de aquí, pero se precavida – Dijo el general dando sus instrucciones a la agente.

Entendido, confié en mi señor – Dijo Serena aceptando su misión.

Mientras ambos chicos se preparaban Ash tenía unos recuerdos de cómo se unió al ejército británico.

"Flashback"

- Julio de 1940

Con la declaración de guerra de Francia e Inglaterra hacia la Alemania Nazi por la invasión a Polonia, estallaba la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero pronto Francia fue conquistada y el Führer decidió atacar al único enemigo que le quedaba que era Inglaterra así que decidió bombardear las ciudades británicas para conseguir la rendición. Y un día la vida de Ash cambio para siempre.

Terminaba un día tranquilo en Londres, pero ese dia a las 7 de la noche comenzó.

Vaya que día más aburrido, no he hecho nada importante – Dijo Ash mientras iba a su casa del negocio de su padre.

Oye Ash mira ¿Qué es eso en el cielo? – Pregunto uno de los amigos de Ash mientras que en cielo aparecieron muchos aviones, de pronto vieron que algo caía y eran bombas.

¿Qué demonios? – Dijo Ash mientras miraba como caían las bombas en Londres.

¡Ash, corre ve a buscar a tu padre para escondernos en el bunker, nos atacan los alemanes! – Gritaba la madre de Ash, ante el ataque de los alemanes.

¡Si mama, rápido Edward busca a Dawn y a su mamá! – Dijo Ash a su amigo el cual partió a buscar a Dawn y a su mamá, mientras con Ash corrió al negocio de su padre.

¡Papá, debemos ir al bunker, los alemanes nos atacan! – Gritaba Ash mientras entraba en el negocio de su padre.

Vamos hijo, tu adelántate, yo te alcanzo – Dijo el señor Ketchum que se disponía a salir del lugar.

Rápido papá – Dijo Ash mientras se adelantaba para el bunker, pero al voltear vio como una bomba cayo justo encima del negocio de su padre, el cual se desplomo encima de él causándole la muerte - ¡Papá Noooo! – Grito Ash al ver la escena desgarradora.

Una semana después de la muerte del padre de Ash, la señora Ketchum, la mamá de Dawn, Dawn y muchas otras personas deciden irse a Nueva York para estar a salvo, pero Ash no quiere ir con ellos.

¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros Ash? – Pregunto Dawn a su mejor amigo Ash.

Dawn, después de lo que le paso a mi padre, he decidido pelear en la guerra – Dijo Ash a su amiga.

¿Estás seguro hijo? No quiero perderte como perdí a tu papá – Decía Delia muy triste a su hijo.

Estoy muy seguro, esto lo hare en memoria de mi papá – Dijo Ash mientras abrazaba a su mamá.

Está bien, pero cuando esto termine prométeme que iras a Estados Unidos – Decía Delia.

Lo prometo – Dijo Ash despidiéndose de su madre y sus amigos que se iban para estar a salvo.

"Fin del Flashback"

En ese momento Ash lloro por el recuerdo, mientras se preparaba para ir a Europa donde la acción lo esperaba, y antes de salir de la barraca Ash miro una foto donde aparecía su padre.

Esto va por ti, padre – Dijo Ash mirando la foto.

Mientras con Serena, también se estaba preparando para su misión y tuvo un recuerdo de cómo se unió a la resistencia Francesa cuando Alemania tomo París; su ciudad natal.

"Flashback"

- Junio de 1940

La batalla de Francia parece perdida ante el imparable empuje de los soldados de la Wehrmacht, que ya habían atacado y tomado Holanda y Bélgica para el Tercer Reich, y ante la inminente llegada de las tropas Nazis; Serena, su madre y muchos otros salen de París hacia el sur donde muchos franceses se estaban reagrupando.

Serena debemos irnos – Dijo Grace a su hija que miraba triste su amada París.

Un momento mamá, solo quiero darle una última mirada a mí adorada París – Dijo Serena, mientras se formaban lágrimas en sus bellos ojos azules, mientras miraba por última vez la ciudad que la vio nacer.

Después de ver París por última vez, Serena y su madre se fueron a la parte sur del País, donde se quedaron a vivir y el 22 de Junio con lágrimas en los ojos; Serena escuchaba como París había capitulado y ya formaba parte del Tercer Reich. Y luego escucho propaganda de la recién formada resistencia Francesa, así que decidió alistarse y luchar para liberar a su país.

"Fin del Flashback"

Regresando al tiempo presente, ella ya estaba lista para lo que viniera, puesto que se entrenó muy bien.

Una vez en Europa, Ash ya tenía información de donde salían los trenes que iban para Varsovia, hasta que al fin encontró una estación el Austria donde ya habían unos 900 judíos listos para ir a Varsovia.

Esto es por ti padre, daré lo mejor de mí en esta misión, ¡Larga vida el rey Jorge VI! – Pensaba Ash mientras subía al vagón del tren que fue sellado y partió con rumbo a Varsovia.

Mientras con Serena sus superiores le habían dado información de la estación más cercana que llevaba a Varsovia y había llegado, con ella irían 700 judíos franceses, pero ella llegaría en un poco más tarde, debido a las distancias de Francia y Polonia.

Ya es la hora, debo ser valiente y permanecer erecta; esto lo hago por mi país; ¡Vive la France! – Pensaba Serena, mientras ella abordaba el vagón que la llevaría hacia su misión más importante.

Y tras unos 2 días Ash llego a Varsovia, de pronto las puertas se abrieron, mientras un soldado alemán les gritaba.

¡Todos afuera, rápido, rápido! – Gritaba el militar alemán a los judíos.

Al fin he llegado – Dijo Ash, mirando fuera del vagón del tren.

¡Oye tú!, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Sal, Ahora! – Dijo el soldado sacando a Ash del vagón.

Mientras con Serena, se encuentra a 1 día de Varsovia, por lo que pronto llegara, y encara su mayor misión.

Estos dos jóvenes ya han sido elegidos por el destino, los dados han sido lanzados; ahora están a punto de entrar al peor infierno que jamás hayan podido imaginar.

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Amourshipping – Especial "Las Memorias del Ghetto"

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Guerra, Tragedia

Sinopsis: Recuento del después de la historia del "Ghetto del Amour".

- El diario de Ash (Parte I).

Han pasado 60 años desde el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial; el mundo ha estado en paz, hoy es un día lluvioso en Oxford Inglaterra, una familia está en el cementerio y al parecer están visitando la tumba de un familiar, la familia está compuesta de un hombre de unos 40 años llamado Richard Ketchum que es igual a su padre Ash Ketchum, su esposa Helen Ketchum y sus hijas Sally y Elizabeth Ketchum, que recuerdan a su abuela Serena.

Hoy es el aniversario de cuando mis padres se casaron – Dijo Richard, estando mirando la tumba.

Si, extraño mucho a los abuelos – Dijo Sally mirando también a la tumba algo triste.

Es curioso cómo se enamoraron mis suegros, fue en esa cruel guerra – Dijo Helen sobre sus suegros.

Pero ahora están juntos, y esta vez nada los volverá a separar – Dijo Richard con lágrimas en sus ojos azules que le heredo a su madre.

Después de eso se fueron del cementerio, en las lapidas se lee lo siguiente.

"_Ash Ketchum (1927 – 2004) & Serena Yvonne Ketchum (1927 – 2004) En vida y muerte estarán juntos, y vivirán en nuestros corazones. Recuerdo de sus hijos, nueras y nietos. Que en paz descansen"._

Ya en la casa donde ellos Vivian, comenzaron a limpiar algunas cosas de los abuelos, y Sally vio un par de libros que les llamo la atención, y al abrirlos vio que tenían los nombres de sus abuelos, y llamo a su padre.

¡Papá, mira esto! – Dijo Sally llamando a su padre.

¿Qué sucede Sally? – Pregunto Richard a su hija.

Encontré unos libros, y mira llevan los nombres de los abuelos – Dijo ella con mucha emoción en su voz, mientras su papá los inspeccionaba.

Estos no son libros, son diarios – Dijo Richard tras inspeccionar los diarios.

¿Y que hay ahí? – Pregunto Sally.

No lo sé, pero quizás aquí dejo algo tu abuelo – Dijo Richard.

Entonces Richard, tomo el primer diario y en la sala con la familia comenzó a leer el diario de su padre. Al abrirlo leyó una dedicatoria.

"_A mi familia; en este diario les dejo constancia de los horrores que vi en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, del dolor que yo vi con mis ojos y sobre todo como conocí al amor de mi vida, a Serena; espero que mis palabras sean de su agrado"._

_- Ash Ketchum, sargento retirado del ejército británico._

- Julio de 1940

Estallo la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Hitler en su afán de tener la raza perfecta invade territorios, y mucha gente sufre. Era una tarde tranquila, cuando todo cambio para siempre; en el cielo vi muchos aviones y de pronto se oyeron explosiones, era una realidad. Alemania nos estaba atacando Londres era un caos, gente corriendo a los búnkeres de pronto mi madre me llama para que traiga a mi padre e ir los tres adentro para salvarnos, pero en el camino, mi padre no tuvo suerte, el murió ese día, y todo en mi cambio desde la muerte de mi padre.

Unos días después, mi madre, la señora Johanna, su hija Dawn y muchos otros habían decidido irse a los Estados Unidos para estar a salvo. Pero he decidido pelear en la guerra para honrar a mi padre, sé que será difícil pero Hitler pagara por esto…

No sabía que su padre murió cuando los alemanes bombardearon Londres – Dijo Richard tras leer lo que su padre dejo escrito.

Así que eso lo orillo a alistarse en el ejército británico – Dijo Helen, tras asimilar lo que su suegro escribió.

Sigamos leyendo, aquí empezó lo que se refiere, como fue elegido para ir a Varsovia – Dijo Richard que volvía a leer el diario.

- 30 de Abril de 1942

Ya tengo casi 2 años de haberme unido al ejército, y en ese tiempo han pasado muchas cosas en la guerra; por ejemplo oí que Hitler ataco a la Unión Soviética y estos ya entraron de parte de los aliados y que el Imperio de Japón ataco a Pearl Harbor en Hawái y que Estados Unidos ya entro en la guerra, por lo que veo los días del Tercer Reich están contados, pero en ese tiempo tuve una terrible perdida, en Mayo de 1941, Brock Steen; mi mejor amigo que era marinero en el HMS Hood, murió cuando el barco en el que iba fue destruido por el acorazado alemán Bismarck, durante la Batalla del estrecho de Dinamarca; lo que escuche es que casi nadie sobrevivió, pero ahora mis superiores me han asignado la que podría ser la misión más importante para mí.

Me han asignado para ir a Europa, e infiltrarme en un lugar llamado "el Ghetto de Varsovia", porque ahora surgen rumores de que los blancos de los alemanes son los judíos y ahora es mi primera misión, pero no tengo miedo la hare y la cumpliré…

- 10 de Mayo de 1942

Hoy es el día de las madres, pero ahora no tengo a mi madre, pero al menos ella está a salvo en Estados Unidos. He entrado en la Europa controlada por los Nazis, estoy en la parte de Bélgica y pronto llegare a la estación de tren que me llevara a Varsovia en Polonia.

Y al llegar veo como la estación esta atestada de judíos; por lo visto los rumores de los judíos empiezan a tomar verdad, pero como sea aun debo ir a la boca del lobo que es Varsovia y no sé qué me espera cuando llegue, pero lo que sea estoy listo para lo que venga…

- 14 de Mayo de 1942

He llegado a Varsovia tras cuatro días de viaje en tren, y ahora veo que lo que vi en esa película era una mentira, al llegar tomaron mis datos pero lejos de recibir una bienvenida me dieron ordenes, y pronto vi el horror que era el Ghetto de Varsovia, calculo que ahí adentro había como unos 300, 000 judíos de toda Europa, en un espacio muy reducido dentro de la capital de Polonia.

Luego al instalarme en una parte del Ghetto conocí a 10 judíos que los considere como de mi familia, y tras contarme de cómo llegaron aquí, me pongo a pensar acaso Hitler planea algo con toda esta gente y ¿Por qué los odia?, y les dejo esta reflexión ¿Acaso el pueblo elegido de Dios merecía tanto sufrimiento? Pero algo se, que pronto irán al Este…

Impresionante, así que el abuelo conoció a judíos – Dijo Elizabeth ante el escrito de Ash.

Y que interesante reflexión dejo el abuelo, y creo que viendo la historia los judíos han sufrido mucho desde que existen, pero en la Segunda Guerra Mundial fue cuando casi son destruidos – Dijo Helen ante la reflexión de su suegro.

Bueno, creo que aquí es cuando mi padre conoció a mi madre – Dijo Richard que volvió a leer el diario de su padre.

- 15 de Mayo de 1942

He escuchado que más judíos han llegado a Varsovia, y como a eso de las 12:00 A.M. tocan la puerta y al abrirla me quede atónito ante lo que vi. Era una hermosa joven de dorada cabellera y de expresivos pero hermosos ojos azules, en mi mente pensaba ¿Qué hacia esta hermosa chica, en un infierno como lo es el Ghetto de Varsovia?

Al poco tiempo escuche que se llamaba Sarah y que venía de Francia; naturalmente me sentí interesado y nos llevamos muy bien, siempre cuidábamos el uno del otro y a diferencia de mis amigos judíos algo en ella me inspiraba confianza, es algo raro pero me enamore de ella a primera vista.

Y ese día, me dijo quién era ella; su verdadero nombre era Serena Yvonne, que ella pertenece a la resistencia Francesa y que está aquí por los mismos motivos que yo, y era tanta la confianza que le tenía a ella, más bien aún le sigo teniendo confianza por ser mi esposa, entonces le dije quién era yo y que estaba ahí por el mismo.

Pero también le dije que desde que la vi me sentí atraído por ella, y para mi sorpresa me confeso que también estaba atraída por mí, y en ese instante nos volvimos unidos…

Que hermoso, como se conocieron los abuelos – Dijo Sally entre lágrimas.

Sin duda eso es amor a primera vista – Dijo Elizabeth ante las palabras escritas de su abuelo.

Pero aun así, lo que pasaron ahí fue triste, ver a tanta gente morir – Dijo Helen.

Sí, pero por lo que ahora escribió papá, las cosas se ponen peor – Dijo Richard volviendo a leer el diario de su padre.

- 29 de Mayo de 1942

Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que yo y Serena entramos en el Ghetto de Varsovia, pero hasta ahora no hemos oído nada que sea de gran utilidad para nuestras misiones, y ahora que ella es mi novia la cuido más, porque no quiero que le pase nada malo.

Hoy llueve muy fuerte en Varsovia, algunos ya están perdiendo la esperanza pero mi dulce Serena nos alienta; en eso un judío que se llamaba Bendyk le dijo muy sarcásticamente que aquí ya no había esperanza y yo naturalmente la defendí, y casi me golpea pero Hans y Marek lo detuvieron y lo calmaron.

Y Josef me conto como llego a Varsovia, y de cómo los alemanes asesinaron a sus padres, sus hijos habían muerto en el Ghetto y su esposa estaba enferma. Serena se entristecio ante esas cosas y la consolé, y Bendyk canto una hermosa canción que nos recordó por lo que luchamos los dos; la libertad…

- 6 de Junio de 1942

Todo sigue normal, pero cada día veo que la población de judíos se reduce, esto es algo raro pero eso no importa, si se van sé que más vendrán.

Hoy Serena y yo estamos comprando algunas provisiones para nosotros y los judíos, en eso ella me dice como era su vida en Francia antes que los alemanes la conquistaran y ella me dijo que cuando esto termine volver a su país y yo iré con ella. Y también le dije como me uní al ejército británico.

Y hoy uno de los judíos, nos informaron que ya los están moviendo para el este, pero los dos nos quedaremos más tiempo para averiguar…

- 20 de Junio de 1942

En dos semanas la población judía estaba reducida a poco más de 100,000 y cuando pensaba algunas cosas; Enrich nos contó que ya empezaron a ser desplazados hacia el este y que 3,000 de ellos fueron a un lugar llamado Majdanek, y lo que me preocupa es que pronto no toque a nosotros ser deportados.

Serena y yo conversamos que esto ya se puso algo peligroso, pero ella me dice que debemos quedarnos un poco más, y cuando llegue el momento escaparemos juntos…

- 20 de Julio de 1942

En un mes la población del Ghetto paso de 100,000 personas a la impresionante cifra de 450,000 personas, esto era preocupante.

Pero esa tarde un judío toco nuestra puerta, y nos avisó que pronto nos iban a deportar para darle espacio a los que estaban llegando y llegarían pronto, por lo visto nos iríamos en Septiembre. Esa noche le dije a Serena que debía irse de ahí, pero ella llorando me dijo que no lo haría sin mí, pero le di la razón no quería dejarla sola; y ella me dijo que en cuanto llegue Septiembre nos iríamos de ahí…

- 10 de Agosto de 1942

Malas noticias, al parecer el encargado del Ghetto se enteró de los informantes judíos y decidió adelantar nuestra deportación, eso es lo que me dijo mi informante y luego se lo dije a Serena y ella estaba reacia a creerlo, así que le dije que había que planear nuestro escape con cautela; ella me asintió pero vi temor en sus preciosos ojos azules y solo la abrace y la calme como pude,

En momentos así, estoy agradecido con Dios de haberla conocido y no sé qué haría sin ella…

- 17 de Agosto de 1942

Hoy es el día de la deportación, y sin que nuestros amigos judíos se dieran cuenta; Serena y yo salimos a escondidas del edificio y nos movimos sigilosamente por las calles del Ghetto, y cuando por fin vimos una salida se me ocurrió un plan arriesgado.

Yo iré en la deportación y mi dulce Serena se escaparía, y cuando se lo dije comenzó a llorar, pero le dije que no importara nada que huyera y volteara atrás, ella me miro con ojos llorosos pero le dije que la volvería a ver en la Francia libre y tras nuestro beso apasionado, ejecute mi plan y funciono los alemanes comenzaron a perseguirme y en la confusión ella aprovecho para escapar y funciono y tras eso me llevaron a la estación de tren, y una vez en el vagón el tren salió con rumbo a un destino desconocido, pero ignoraba en ese instante al infierno a que me dirigía…

¿Así fue el escape de la abuela y el abuelo fue en la deportación? – Pregunto Sally impresionada.

Eso parece, ¿Pero a que se refiere mi suegro con "infierno"? – Pregunto Helen sobre el relato.

Lo averiguaremos mañana, ya es de noche; es hora de dormir – Dijo Richard que dejo el diario en la mesa de la sala y todos se fueron a la cama.

_Bueno, en la siguiente parte se sabrá como Ash paso su experiencia en el campo de exterminio de Treblinka._

_Continuara…_


End file.
